bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Time at Bullworth:Chapter 16-
At 12:00 p.m. A few hours later Charles wakes up and sees its 12:00 p.m."Damn,its already 12,well,I might go-" Charles says and heard knocking on his door."Who is it?" Charles says and yawns."Michael" Michael Diaz says.Charles then opens his door and sees Michael with Charles' duffelbag & suitcase."Here's your stuff,I tried calling you but you didn't answer" Michael says."I fell asleep.Hey,come here real quick" Charles says and Michael enters his room.Charles then goes to his deskk and pops open the floor boards,revealing where he usually keeps his guns & other stuff.Charles pulls out a briefcase then and puts the floor boards back."Here" Charles says and hands Michael the briefcase."What's this?" Michael says."$20,000.I'm a man of my word.I said if you watch my stuff,I'd give you a cut.But,I decided to give you $20,000 out of my $50,000 I had when I came here" Charles says."Thanks" Michael says. "So,what'cha gonna do now that your back?" Michael contuines."I think we should celebrate" Charles says."Celebrate?" Michael says."Throw a party" Charles says."Throw a party for your return?(now sarcastic) Yeah,thats sounds real good" Michael says."I mean throw a party just to throw a party.nobody seems to throw a party around here.Wouldn't it be nice to just not have any problems for once,and chill & throw a party?" Charles says."Yeah,it would.but where could we host it?" Michael says."Thats what we gotta find out.Do you know any place that'd be good?" Charles says."Maybe a few places.The old abandoned club house down on the beach in Old Bullworth Vale,The gym,The park in Old Bullworth Vale,thats all I can think of" Michael says."well the clun house would be too small,and the jocks fucking hate me,but the park seems good.But how are we gonna throw a party without getting busted by the cops?" Charles says."I don't know,talk to the mayor or something" Michael says."Then lets go talk to the mayor" Charles says an him & Michael leave to go to talk to the mayor. After getting to town hall Charles & Michael wait a few minutes,then are called into the mayors office."What can I do you for boys?" the mayor(turned behind in a chair) says."Sir,we'd like to throw a party in the park" Charles says."Then why don't you?" the mayor says."Well,we want it to be private,we're gonna need a few things,and we don't want the cops to show up" Michael says."Charles then slides $1,000 across the tabel to the mayor."Do you catch my drift?" Charles says to the mayor."Yes I do" the mayor says and takes the money,and then turns around in his chair."Very well then gentlemen,I think this can be arranged" the mayor says,who turns out to be actor Frank Vincent(who for some reason looks like Billy Batts from Goodfellas). "Hell no its Frank Vincent!" Charles says."At least it's not Burt Reynolds" Michael says."Cut! You actors were terriable!" someone yells from the other side of the room."We're not actors!" Michael yells to them."What the fuck is going on?" Charles says."Look,you kids should be smart enough to know I'm not the actual mayor-" Frank Vincent says,before being cut off."No shit,what would you be doing running a town like Bullworth?" Michael says."Anyway I'm doing the role of a mayor for a movie,so the actual mayor is letting me use his office,but unknown to you two we were doing a scene where two actors were suppose to walk in & ask for something and bribe me,so the director must've mistaken you two for the actors and sent you in.So,why are you two really here?" Frank Vincent says."We were seroius we're trying to throw a party in the park,but not have the cops show up & not have random people show up,and we're gonna need a few things" Michael says."Wait,so I just gave $1,000 to an actor for no reason?" Charles says."Yeah kid.Now look,I think I can help you out,I'll talk to a few people,and then meet me at the park,I'll call for you.Now get out of here we gotta shoot a scene" Frank Vincent says. "Wait" Charles says."What?" Frank says."Can you say 'now go home and get you're fucking shine box' like you did in Goodfellas?" Charles says."Hey,you(Frank Vincent points to a guy),get me a drink" Frank Vincent says and then is handed a drink.He then drinks it like a shot."Now go home and get your fucking shine box!" Frank Vincent yells."Thanks man" Charles says and him & Michael leave."Well that was weird" Michael says."Definitly.At least Vincent says hes gonna help us out,I wonder why he looks like Billy Batts though" Charles says."Who knows?'" Michael says."Okay,for this aprty we're gonna need alot of stuff.So lets go over with what we'll need" Charles says."Well first we need a place to set up the party.Then we need to set up tables,get food,drinks,alot of shit" Michael says."By drinks,what do you mean?" Charles says jokingly."What the fuck do you think I mean? Vodka for C-Money if he's coming,some beer,and then I guess pop as a last resort.Now,what do you have in mind for the party?" Michael says."Well,we're gonna need some tunes.So I think we're gonna need some cds,a dj,and some instruments if peopel wanna try to play.Then we need chicks.oh,and most important,we can't just invite anyone:like no nerds,no jocks because they'd ruin it,well the nerds would too.So we could probably invite the bullies,greasers,and preps,if the preps & greasers hold a truce for the party." Charles says. "Alright sounds good.Now what should we do until Frank Vincent calls for us?" Michael says."I don't know" Charles says.Just then,a guy walks out of the town hall."hey,you two.Mr. Vincent ants you to meet him at the park,now" the guy says."Well,I guess we should go" Charles says and him & Michael leave for the park.When they get there they see Frank Vincent standing in the middle."Hey Billy Batts" Charles says as a joke."Billy Batts? Shut the fuck up kid" Frank Vincent says."Great way to start a conversation" Michael says sarcastically."Alright,so for the party you want to throw,what do you need?" Frank Vincent says."Tables,music,maybe a stage for some instruments,food,drinks,but we can handle the food & drinks,and some other stuff" Michael says."Well you're in luck about a stage,there's have a team building one for a future scene here in the park,so you can use that.They'll be done in about a half hour.The instruments,you'll have to find on your own.The tables we got." Frank Vincent says."Alright thanks man" Charles says and him & Michael leave to go get the rest of the stuff. "Great,they can handle a stage & tables,but we gotta get all the other stuff.Just fucking great" Charles says sarcastically."Alright,I think we should start on drinks first,but now we gotta find Vodka & beer" Michael says."Ain't there a liqour store in New Coventry?" Charles says."Yeah.Why?" Well,we could get the greasers to get us some" Charles says."You really trust those greasebags?"Michael says to Charles.Charles then gives him a "serousily,what do you think?" type of look."I'm gonna take that as a no" Michael says"Yeah,I don't trust them,but we can tell them its for the party & invite them" Charles says."Then lets find them" Michael says and they leave to go to New Coventry.When they get there they see Vance,Hal, and Peanut talking,so they walk up to them. "What the fuck do you want Caldwell?" Vance says to Charles."Why does it fucking matter to you?" Charles says."Cause you're on our turf" Hal says."I didn't ask you to get involved in this Hal,look I'm here to just talk to Peanut.Peanut,I'm here to ask you for a favor" Charles says."What?" Peanut says."I need you to get us some stuff" Charles says"What kind of stuff?" Peanut says."Vodka,beer, and some pop" Charles says and slides Peanut $250."Think you can do it? Its for a party we're having" Charles says."Yeah,we can do that" Peanut says."Thanks.Hey,do you know where we could get some instruments:Like guitars,bass guitars,a microphone, and some drums? Also amps & other stuff?" Charles says."Not really,but Johhny may know.go talk to Johnny Vincent,he's working on his bike down at his garage" Peanut says."Do you know where his garage is?" Charles asks Michael."Yeah,Hopkins told me where it is.Just follow me" Michael says and takes Charles to Johnny Vincent's garage. At Johnny Vincent's Garage When they get to Johnny Vincent's garage they walk in ona guy working on a 1970 dodge challenger with the radio blasting.Mountain Song by Jane's Addiction is playing."Hey! Are you Johnny Vincent?" Charles yells(because the radio is blasting),but the guy doesn't hear him."How are we gonna get his attention?" Michael says."Hand me that wrench" Charles says to Michael and Michael hands him a wrench.Charles then turns off the radio & starts banging on a metal tool box with the wrench."What th fuck? Who turnd off my music?!" a guy says and rolls out from under the car."Are you Johnny Vincent?" Charles says to the guy."Yeah,who's asking?" Johnny says and stands up."I am.Peanut said you could tell me where to get some instruments." Charles says."Who are you?" Johnny says to Charles."Charles...Charles Caldwell.I go to Bullworth like Michael here.I know C-Money & Michael" Charles says."Fine.Follow me" Johnny says and Charles & Michael follow him into another garage.Johnny then opens up the door,revealing alot of guitars,bass guitars,a set of drums,a mic & mic stand,some amps,a smoke machine, and other stuff. "What do you need?" Johnny says."Three guitars,one regular,one electric,one rhythm.A bass guitar.Those drums,that mic & mic stand,and some amps" Charles says."All right,that'll be $500,$100 extra if you want me to help load,unload,and set up" Johnny says."Well,Peanut forgot to mention he'd be charging us.You're lucky I got the money,even though its a fuckin ripoff" Charles says and hands Johnny $600."I'll get a van and a few boys to help us.Where are you taking it to?" Johnny says."Old Bullworth Vale" Michael says."I'm not going into fucking prep territory,you can do that your damn self" Johnny says."Would an extra $100 change you mind?" Charles says and pulls out a $100 bill."And besides,we're about to call a truce for this party we're having,then the greasebags,sorry,I mean greasers can go back to fighting them" Charles says."Okay,fine" Johnny says and calls for a van to load the stuff in. When the van gets there so does Peanut,Vance,and Hal,who have the drinks."Well Peanut,you forgot to tell us he'd charge us.Now I'm out $700" Charles says."I forgot to.Oh and here's your stuff" Peanut says and hands Charles a bag filled with pop,beer, and vodka."Are you gonna help me or just fuckig stand there?" Johnny says and everyone starts loading the stuff into the van.They then drive to the park in Old Bullworth Vale.After they set up the instruments Charles,Michael,and the greasers are about to leave when Derby,Bif, and a few more preps approach them."Well well pauper,I'm suprised to not see you in prison right now" Derby says to Charles."And I'm not suprised to see you being a total asshole" Charles says to Derby."What are you,Michael, and the other poor wretches doing on our turf?" Derby says."We're hosting a party here in the park" Michael says. "In ''our pa''rk?" Derby says."Your park? I don't see your fucking name anywhere on it,so it ain't yours" Charles says."Well on our turf dumbass" Bif says to Charles."Watch it Bif,it'll only take one hit for me to knock your ass out" Charles says."Well tell us who will be attending" Derby says."The Bullies,Greasers,and you bitches" Charles says."Greasers on our turf? You hosting a party on our turf? Well you can kiss that goodbye" Derby says with a snobbish voice."Well we were gonna ask you & the greasers for a truce,but if you won't take it,you can kiss not having a fucked up jaw goodbye" Charles says."I'd like to see you try" Derby says."Give me the opportunity & I will.Now look,its only for tonight,then tomorrow,you & your boys and the greasers can go back to fighting each other.Will you just do it?" Charles says."Fine" Derby says."Good.Now I want no fighting between the preps and greasers,otherwise,you'll be hearing from me & a bat.Understand?" Charles says."Yeah" Derby,Peanut,and Johnny Vincent say."Good,now Michael,Johnny & Peanut,I need you guys to help we with the bullies,follow me" Charles says and Michael,Johnny, and Peanut follow him,but Michael stops to tie his shoe & hears something interesting. "Now listen boys,as soon as this party is over, beat down Caldwell & the greasers,Michael will most likley not be a problem." Derby says."What about C-Money,Charles knows him" Gord says."Who cares about C-Money,ever since he said the stuff about the heroin I could care less about what he does" Derby says.Then Michael catches up with Charles,Johnny,and Peanut."Well I just heard something interesting.Derby wants his boys to jump you(Charles) & the greasers.But,they don't care about me & C-Money,they mostly are worried about you(Charles)" Michael says to Charles."I'd expect them to do something like that.Thats why at the party,I'm gonna put some stuff in their drinks to knock them out.But,they'd expect it from me,you(Michael),C-Money,Greg, and the Greasers.So.I'm gonna need some other people to pass out the drinks" Charles says."Just to say this,how do you know Greg?" Michael says to Charles."I've heard of him,but never have seen him" Charles says."Now we gotta go find the Bullies to get them to come to the party" Charles says and they leave Johnny & Peanut to go find the Bullies. At the school parking lot When Charles & Michael get to the school parking lot they see Russell,Trent,Wade,Davis,and Ethan,so they walk up to them."What do you want bitch? Sorry, I mean Charles" Trent says to Charles."Watch your mouth Trent" Charles says."Russell SMASH stupid-face!" Russell yells at Charles and shoves him."Whoa,calm down big guy.Look,I'm here to ask if you guys wanna come to this party we're doing in the park" Charles says."Sounds good" Davis says."Shut up Davis we don't even know if we're going yet" Ethan says."i'll go if they got booze" Wade says."Trust me,we do" Michael says."Alright Michael & Charles,we'll come,but you gotta find some chicks for the party" trent says."Yeah,Russell need women companionship" Russell says."Okay then,lets go find some chicks Charles" Michael says to Charles and they go towards the main building to look around for chicks. "Well who do you think we could bring?" Charles says."Well,probably Christy,Mandy, and some random chicks" Michael says."I thought we said no jocks,remember?" Charles says to Michael."Well,Mandy may be a jock,but she's a cheerleader and a chick,and we need chicks,so lets just bring her" Michael says.They then ask Mandy & Christy if they wanna come and they say yes,and then they get random chicks from the town and they tell them to come to the park in Old Bullworth Vale at 7:00 p.m. Charles & Michael then go back to the parking lot."Okay we got the chicks,now come to the park in Old Bullworth Vale" Charles says."Okay,see you guys & the chicks then" Trent says,and Charles and Michael leave and go to the boys dorm."Okay,so now what else do we need,we got the chicks,everything's set up,we got the Vodka,beer,and pop,anything else we need?" Charles says to Michael."Well,we need people to pass out the spiked drinks to the preps,we need to see if C-Money is comming, and we need some cds" Michael says."Well I got the cds.What do we need?" Charles says. "A variety" Michael says."Well how about this: Rage Against The Machine,Dirty Heads,Bush, and then you can pick" Charles says."Sounds good" Michael says and they get some cds from Charles' room.Once they're done picking they walk outside(Charles put the cd's in a backpack)."Well,no we gotta find C-Money" Michael says,and for some reason they see C-Money walking towards the dorm."Well speak of the devil.Hey C-Money!" Charles says(and yells to C-Money)."What?" C-Money says."We're havin a party at the park in Old Bullworth Vale in a few hours,we're wondering do you wanna come to it" Michael says to C-Money."definitly,it beats just sitting around here today,I would have had nothing to do.What time is the party?" C-Money says."7:00 p.m." Charles says."Alright,see you guys then" C-Money says."Alright,now lets get ready for the aprty,we'll have to be there at like 6:30 to make sure everything is good.I'm gonna go take a shower & change my clothes" Charles says."Okay man,see you then" Michael says and Charles goes to his room, and Michael goes to his apartment. At the park Charles & Michael meet up at the park to make sure everything is good,which it is.At 7:00 they let people in(they locked the gates) and once everyone is there,Charles walks up to the stage to the mic."Hey!" Charle syells into the mic,getting everyone's attention."I'd like to thank all of you for being here,me & Michael felt like throwing a party,so we did.We got some help from Johnny Vincent,the greasers, and Frank Vincent,the actor.You guys may know him for playing Billy Batts in Goodfellas.Althouugh he only helped with the stage & tables,but Johnny & the greasers helped with some of the stuff & me & michael did the rest.So,party your asses off" Charles says and then turns on some music.In the next hour Machinehead by Bush,Smoke Rings,Dance all Night,Antelope,Lay Me Down by The Dirty Heads(all those songs are by them),Rockstar & This Afternoon by Nickelback, and Fire by Jimi Hendrix are played.Charles then meets up with Michael. "Hey man,its time we get those drinks for the preps,the stuff don't kick in until 2 hours" Charles says."Well who are we gonna get to do it?" Michael says over the music playing."Lets find C-Money first" Charles says and accidently bumps into a guy,and sees its C-Money."Dude what the fuck you spilled my Vod-Oh,hey Charles.My bad I didn't know it was you" C-Money says."Damn,don't cry over spilled Vodka" Michael says."Hey dude,listen,the preps plan on jumping me & the greasers as soon as this party is over,and it ends at 12:00.We need to find people to pass out some drinks I'm about to spike,its got some stuff that'll knock them out" Charles says."Why don't you pass it to them?" C-Money says."Because they'd expct it from me,you,Michael,Johnny, and the greasers." Charles says."Then get some chicks to do it" C-Money says."Good idea,thanks man" Charles says.Charles & Michale then find Mandy & Christy & a few other chicks and pull them over to the drink table. "Ladies,we need you to do something for us" Charles says."What?" Mandy says with an attitude."Damn bitch he didn't even say it yet and you have an attitude" Michael says."Look,we need you to pass out some drinks to the preps,can you do that? I'll give you $25 each" Charles says."Okay" the chicks say and Charles & Michael hand them drinks to pass out.Mandy then walks up to Derby."What's this for?" Derby says."Its a drink,on the house,from me" Mandy says."Thanks" Derby says and chugs the drink.The chicks then pass out the rest of the drinks to the rest of the preps.About an hour later all of the cds are played and Charles puts all of his cds in a backpack."Coem on we need music!" a person yells."Yeah someone get up there and start fucking singing!" another person yells."Russell wants to hear music!" Russell yells."Come on Caldwell play some music!" another person yells."Fine! Now I need a bassist, a rhythm guitarist, and a drummer" Charles says and some people step up(no preps though). "Okay,maybe some of you are gonna hate this but I'm about to play some music,now when I'm done feel free to get up here & play.Now I'm gonna start this off with Sick & Twisted Affair by My Darkest Days(by the way Charles is playing the guitar,not the rhythm,the electric)" Charles says and begins to play the song.After its over some people start to cheer,but th epreps,being preps,boo."Shut the fuck up preps! Oh, and I hope you guys liked your drinks" Charles says."Whats that supposed to mean?!" Chad yells to Charles."You'll see.Now,anyone wanna hear some Rage Against The Machine?" Charles says."Okay then don't fucking answer.Well,we're gonna Bulls on Parade,and after that its Show me how to Live by Audioslave & Testify by Rage Against The Machine" Charles says, and plays the intro guitar to Bulls on Parade.Then after the whole intro to Bulls on Parade is done Charles starts to sing the words.Towards the guitar solo people start t cheer.After Bulls on Parade is over they go right into Show me how to Live.Some people start to cheer more when Charles changes his pitch multiple times like Chris Cornell does.Then when they're about to play testify,Charles asks someone who can play electric guitar to come up,so someone does. Towards the middle of the song when its on the "Who controls the past now,controls the future,who controls the present now,cntrols the past" part,Charles gets a wireless mic,and when its the pause for the song Charles runs and jusmps off stage and towards the crowd,saying the "Now testify!" while jumping, and crowd surfs/sings the rest of the song.(what he did caused some more people to cheer).Charles then gets back up on the stage."Okay people I'm done,so feel free to do whatecer you wnat to do,except riot,if you do that,I'll kick your asses.Wait a minutee,does anyone see the preps?" Charles says."They're knocked ut & on the ground!" Trent yells."Good.Well my plan worked.You see after the party the preps wanted to jump me & the greasers.Now,most of you probably think the greasers knocked them out,nut they didn't.I spiked their drinks so they'd pass out.Now,the party's gonna be over soon because we're gonna end it at 11 & its 10:00 p.m. right now,so if you wanna leave now then just-" Charles says before being cut off by a gun being shot in the air."What the fuck?! Charles I thought you didn't bring you gun" Michael says."I didn't! Its from over near the enterence" Charles says and they look towards the enterence to see guys with guns shooting."Who the fuck are those bitches?!" Charles says."The G.S. Crew,they work for Gary Smith,you know,that psycho that tried to take ver the school" Michael says."Hey Michael! This is a message from Gary!" one of Gary's boys yells and shoots at Michael,but Michael dodges it. "What the fuck did you do to piss them off this much?!" Charles says to Michael."Lets just say I got some beef with them.Look,lets just fight these bitches" Michael saysand Charles & Michael run towards Gary 's boys.Charles runs towards the one who shot at Michael,jumps at him, and kicks him in the face,and when he kicked him he cpunched two other guys(theres about 9 guys)Michael trips one of the guys Charles punches and starts punching him repeatedly.Then,some greasers & Johnny join in on the fight."You need a litlle help?" Johnny says."no,we got this" Charles says and for some reason, some molotovs are thrown towards the stage and stuff starts getting smashed."What the fuck are you Bullies doing?!" Charles yells."Its not us! Its the dropouts!" Ethan yells."Dropouts?" Charles says."Well they're really called the townies.They're a group that hangs out in Blue Skies Industrial,the poor area.They hate Bullworth students" Michael says."Then why the fuck are they attacking us?" Charles says."They hate us what don't you get about that?" C-Money says to Charles."And since most cliques would be here they probably thought of it as a good opportunity to get us here" Michael says."Ah,lets just fight them" Charles says and starts walking towards the stage. "You wanna fuck with us?" Charles says and walks up to the stage and grabs a guitar."Bring it on" Charles says."Fuck you.Gurney,go kick in that bitches teeth" a guy says to Gurney,a townie."Gladly,Omar" gurney says to Omar,the leader townies.Gurney runs towards Charles(who has stepped off the stage) and tries to bum rush him,but Charles uppercuts him with the guitar, and then smashes it over his head."Punk bitch" Charles says and kicks Gurney.The townies then run towards Charles as if they're going to gang up on him,but Michael,Johnny,the bullies & greasers help out Charles.Some of the townies get knocked out,but someone hits johnny with a bass guitar,knocking him out."Hey,this bitch has got $700,I'm taking it" Omar says.Charles then knocks out Omar with an punch to the face."Bitch thats my money.Sorry johnny,but I'm gettin my money back" Charles says to Omar & a unconsious Johnny.Charles then puts the money in his shoe so nobody will know where it is.Charles then turns around,but is grabbed,punched 8 times by two townies, and then kneed in the face by the townie that grabbed him,knocking him on the ground."Punk bitch,you're lucky we don't kill your ass right now.Boys,lets go,but first hand me two molotovs" a townie says."Here you go Edgar" a townie says to Edgar,an ex townie(he still runs with them though) that kneed Charles."Thanks" Edgar says and throws one molotov towards the stage to set it on fire, and then towards the bullies and greasers.Edgar then takes out a lighter & busts a bottle on Charles hand. "I hope you like not being able to use your hand for a few days bitch" Edgar says to Charles,and then sets Charles hand on fire and him & two other townies hold him down/beat on him.Then Michael comes and throws a brick at Edgar,which causes him & the townies to leave.Charles(who's hand is still on fire) runs over to a fountain and puts it in it."What the fuck happened?" C-Money says to Charles."A fuckin townie set my hand on fire" Charles says."So? Its just fire,its not that bad" Peanut says."Actually dumbass its fire,yes it is bad! Do any of you know what happened to James Hetfield at a Metallica concet? He got half of his body burned becaused he stood in the wrong place, and that was 3rd degree burns,so fire can hurt!" Charles yells at Peanut."Look man,you can get back at them tomorrow,lets just leave before some cops show up" C-Money says and all of them leave the park.But,Charles now has one thing on his mind: Fucking beat the townies to a pulp. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts